grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 15.9: At Dawn
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? At Dawn Description "Huff.. Huff.. As I expected." Dialogue Mari: The sun's rising. Alfred: That's bad. Alfred: Enemy reinforcement will be arriving soon. Alfred: Even if we cross the bridge, once the sun comes up, it will be easy to track us. Alfred: Let's cross the bridge before the sun comes up. ---- Second in Command Felix: Huff... Huff... As I expected. Second in Command Felix: I knew you'd show up if I waited here. Lass: One of Heitaros' followers? Second in Command Felix: I will capture you and get Master Heitaros' trust... huff. Ronan: We won't be able to avoid a fight on the bridge. Elesis: We have no time to go around. Elesis: We go through! Collapsing Bridge Description "Why should I help you?" Dialogue Second in Command Felix: I... lost? Lass: There's no point in fighting. Lass: Back off! Second in Command Felix: I may have lost, but you won't be able to cross this bridge. Oz: You almost got caught off-guard by that? Oz: The Burning Canyon's young master spoke highly of you all. Alfred: You have arrived at the perfect time, Dr. Oz. Ley: Dr. Oz... Are you Oz Pone Reinhart? Alfred: You are Peter's daughter. Lire: Oh? Is he the one that cured Ley when she was young? Amy: I thought you knew him. Ley: I only knew his name. Ley: I was so young when I saw him last. Arme: Why did you even say you would find him... Cindy: Then we can finally fix Kyle. Kyle: R-Really? Jin: This worked out. I thought it would take forever to locate him. Oz: What are you talking about? Ley: Ah, just like you did to me when I was young... Ley: I want you to cure Kyle's abilities. Oz: And why would I do that? Oz: I'm only here because Burning Canyon's young master asked me for a favor. Oz: Why should I save a lowly human? Ley: What's with the attitude? Kyle: ...... Oz: Also, the situation is a lot different from when you were young. Oz: I no longer have a lab or an ancient Demon's Core. Ley: Ancient demon core? Oz: Kyle, was it? Kyle: ...... Oz: Hm... You are... Oz: (Someone created something like this...?) Oz: (I guess there is someone out there like me.) Oz: Fine, I'll take a look at this Kyle kid. Oz: But, I have a condition. Ronan: Which is? Oz: Long time ago, I lost my lab to the Hardliners. Oz: Now Heitaros' followers are guarding that place. Oz: If you get my lab back, I will check on the kid. Oz: But I cannot guarantee if I can cure him... Elesis: Looks like we have no other choice. Elesis: We'll do it. Oz: Alright, I'll debrief you on the current situation. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story